Bad Dreams
by PotterParadise16
Summary: When Cedric has yet another nightmare of the Graveyard, who will he turn to for comfort? One-shot.


"Kill the spare!"

There was a bright green light, so bright it nearly blinded Cedric. His reflexes (developed quite well, thanks to Quidditch) had him duck just before the curse had hit him.

Everything was a blur, fast forwarded to Harry's violent screams as he laid on the ground, tortured by the Dark Lord.

Cedric tried to scream, but nothing came out. He couldn't help, Harry was in trouble, he needed to help Harry...

Cedric gasped and opened his eyes, panting for breath. He tried to will his eyes to focus, all the same trying not to throw up over his Dormitory bed.

He coughed, as the canary yellow hanging of his bed came into view in lieu of the moonlight. A few seconds later, he could make out his bedsheets, hands, and nightstand.

Cedric groaned and looked over at the time. Two in the morning. All of his other dorm mates were fast asleep, he could hear the shallow breathing from Warrington on his left. On his right, however, was the door to the staircase which led into the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Cedric gave himself a moment to adjust to the lighting, and for his stomach to stop threatening to release its contents over his bed.

Slowly, and very quietly, Cedric got up from his bed and walked into the Common Room. The only source of light had been the once lit, fireplace now just dim with barely visible flames. Cedric pushed aside the barrels on the wall, exiting into the Kitchens' corridor.

Cho, he had to find Cho. His clothes were slightly warm with sweat, and his hair was a right disaster. His throat was dry, and his breathing was ragged. Not the best condition to see your girlfriend of 11 months, but he'll bite.

Cedric was halfway up the steps to the Ravenclaw Common Room entrance when he saw Luna Lovegood skipping down the steps. "She was friends with Cho, right?" thought Cedric.

"Hey-" Cedric stopped for a moment, as his voice cracked slightly at the end. Cedric coughed, and continued. "Er, Luna? Would you happen to know where Cho is?"

Luna looked up at him, dazed and smiling with mad eyes.

"Yes, of course," she answered dreamily. "She's in the library, as always. Good luck finding her, Cedric." Luna waved, and continued to skip down the stairs, humming a melody unbeknownst to Cedric.

Sighing and shuffling down to the Library corridor, Cedric realized what a bad state he was in. Hoping Cho wouldn't mind too much, he pushed open the doors of the library in search of his girlfriend.

Cho shifted legs to wake up the one that had fallen asleep. She was engrossed in her Potion's book, trying to copy down the ingredients list for the draught of living death. They were told to write a 500 word report on it. She groaned mentally and rubbed her temple, trying to concentrate. But it was hard. All she could think about was what had been going on. What with Umbridge basically striving to take over the school, she was forced to keep up a good face for her parents.

Her work was altered when she heard whispering and shuffling in the library. She was slightly confused. It had been mainly silent, because she was the only one in here. The lantern was sitting next to her, dimly lit so she could just barely see. Filch wasn't anywhere near here. Peeves had been giving him a hard time all night. She stood just in time to see Cedric round the corner, sweaty and nervous, obviously looking for her.

"Cedric! Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked, running up to him and grabbing his arms, looking at him nervously.

Cedric tried an attempt to respond to his girlfriend, but all that came out was a hoarse groan.

"I... just, ah, wanted to see if it, you know..." he paused and looked down at Cho, looking up at him with worry prominent in her eyes. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Nightmares," he muttered. "I just... er, wanted to see if, well, you were... er, here. You know." Suddenly, the volume entitled "Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them" had become very interesting, as Cedric was profusely staring at all three copies on the shelf.

Cho blushed and looked down. "Oh... Was it the same nightmare?"

Cho sat him down and held his hands in hers, genuinely concerned.

Cedric sat down in front of Cho, a slight blush of embarassment on his cheeks. He looked down, and put his face in his hands.

"Er, yeah." he muttered, nearly inaudibly. "Same one, same place, same time."

Cedric sighed and ran his hand through his impossibly unkempt hair, staring determinedly at the ground.

Cho nodded and got up. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and rested her head against his.

"It's okay. I'm right here. Would you, uh, like to go somewhere a little more private?"

She sensed he needed more comfort than she could offer in the library. She kissed him softly on the lips and ran her fingers through his hair and rubbing his temple.

Cedric sighed and wrapped his arms loosely around Cho's waist, leaning back slightly in the chair so Cho could have more room.

He sighed as Cho began to run her fingers through his hair, he had always secretly loved when she did that.

He closed his eyes, and turned slightly pink with her offer.

"I- yeah, that might be a good idea." He smiled weakly at her, and kissed her softly on the cheek.

Cho kissed the nape of his neck and stood up, grabbing his hand. She completely abandoned her books and snuck out of the library, looking to see if any teachers were on the look-out for students out of bed. She snuck up to the 3rd floor, and found the Prefects bathroom. She snuck inside and locked them in. When she turned around, her eyes were already hungry for him. She planted her lips onto his intensely, fumbling with his shirt, and taking it off and throwing it to the ground. She pushed him back towards the tub and turned on the water, letting it fill and the bubbles consume the entity of the tub. She looked back at Cedric.

"If you'd like, you can take my clothes off." Cho said softly, running her fingers down his chest.

Cedric obediently followed Cho as she led him into the Prefect's bathroom, and practically mauled him. Cedric took a deep intake of breath, and kissed her back with nearly as much vigor as she was putting in.

He couldn't quite comprehend anything at this moment, as there wasn't as much blood in his head as there had been before.

In all honesty, he had meant to help her take his shirt off. However, Cho was quite fast, and Cedric couldn't really take action seeing as he could barely think at this point.

Cedric wrapped his hands around Cho's waist, trying to snog her some more. Unfortunately, she pulled away and began to fill up the tub.

"Oh," whispered Cedric rather involuntarily at Cho's offer.

He smiled a bit, eyebrows raising into his hairline.

"Well, if you insist."

He stepped so close to Cho that their bodies were nearly pressed up against each other, but not quite. Cedric pressed his lips against her neck, hands slightly fumbling with her blouse.

Pulling back slightly, he brushed her hair behind her shoulders, and slid her shirt off and tossed it aside to where his forgotten shirt lay.

Cedric tried to form a type of word, anything to say. However, the only noise Cedric could make was a hoarse grunt as he pulled Cho in by the waist, lips returning to her neck while his hands reached around to pull down her skirt. Helping her step out of it, Cedric tossed the skirt to the abandoned pile of clothes.

Cedric stood back for a moment, suddenly realizing how uncomfortably tight his trousers had become right then, and paused to look at Cho.

"You look fantastic." he muttered, as his lips had found hers, hands reaching around to grip her backside.

Cho let out a gasp and kissed first his lips, then his neck, moving slowly down to his pants. She took off the belt and pulled down his pants, helping him out of them. She stood back up and took out her headband, tossing it on the floor. She took her bra off slowly, letting it slip out of her hands and onto the floor. Her heart was racing as she took Cedric's hand and brought him closer to her. She started snogging him, letting her hands slide across his chest and over his back. She ran her fingers through his hair again and pressed her chest to his, her warm breasts colliding with his chest.

"Cedric, just release your frustration if you want. It's okay. I can handle it." Cho whispered, looking into his eyes.

Cedric watched with hungry eyes as Cho began to remove her bra, tossing it aside. He audibly moaned, the sound getting lost in Cho's mouth as she began running her incredibly soft hands all over his body.

Cedric's underwear had become extremely uncomfortable at this point, the prominent bulge pressing against the fabric of his briefs.

He groaned softly at Cho's suggestion, God, it would be fantastic if he could-

Cedric sucked in a breath and looked directly at Cho. "Are... uh, are you sure?" Cedric tried his best to not buck his hips into Cho's, he could feel the warmth radiating from her and good lord, he really needed to shag her soon.

The dull throb of his erection had taken over any common sense he had left, and his pent up anger needed to be released now.

Cho nodded and grabbed at his hair, kissing him repeatedly. "Yes. It's okay. I'm your girlfriend. This is what I'm supposed to do. You need a release. I can see it in your eyes."

Cho kissed him again, and completely relinquished herself to him. She willed her body to belong to him. She melded herself against him, the inside of her thighs getting wetter with each touch.

The last bit of restraint that Cedric had vanished at that very second. Cedric growled, and pushed his hips into Cho's thigh, moaning at the friction. His tongue kept exploring her mouth, searching for those spots that made her moan and writhe against Cedric, (which he really did love.)

He slipped his hands into Cho's underwear, fingers rubbing slowly at her clit. "Thank you," he whispered in between fervent kisses.

Cedric pushed his forefinger slowly into Cho, marveling in how aroused she was. Cedric closed his eyes and began to move his hand faster and faster with every second.

Cho closed her eyes and tipped her head back, her moans growing louder and louder each time his finger moved quicker inside her. She shivered and gripped at his shoulders tightly, enjoying every single second of it. Every inch of her body was screaming for more. She wanted him. Badly. And her body was responding exactly how it should be. She let out audible gasps, and they slowly became louder.

Cho bit at her lip and stared right at him while he moved his finger around inside her. She moved her hand to help him, the other hooking around his neck. She was within inches of his face. Her breathing became more rapid, and she could not seem to stop moaning, no matter how hard she tried. Her pussy was throbbing. And she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to.

"Cedric." Cho whispered. She repeated his name. Louder and louder each time she said it. She let out a load groan as her whole body shook.

Cedric watched intently as Cho began to come undone right in front of his eyes, moaning uncontrollably and grabbing onto him for leverage. He could hear the blood pounding in his head, and his breathing became shallow as he watched her moan his name over, and over, and over...

Cedric wrapped one hand around her waist as she came, hoping she wouldn't slip out of his grip. His hand slowed gradually, finally slipping out of her as her body stopped shaking.

As Cho began to regain her breath, he slowly pulled down her underwear to reveal her gorgeous body. Tossing her panties aside, he kissed her softly on the lips, pulling her body close to his. Feeling the warm heat all around him, he loudly groaned and accidentally bucked his erection into Cho's stomach, trying desperately for some kind of relief.

"Sorry, didn't mean to do that," he muttered.

Cho giggled and smiled up at him. "It's okay."

Cho bent down and took off his briefs for him, tossing them aside casually. She grabbed his hand and led him into the tub. She got onto her knees and pushed his body back, letting him rest against the stone while she started sucking on his dick. Her fingers dug into his sides while she deepthroated him, ignoring the pain in the back of her throat as she put it completely in her mouth. Her saliva was all over it within seconds. She let her tongue glide around it and across it smoothly, teasing and taunting him in every way possible. Then, still staring at it, she started jerking it faster than was necessary. She bit her lip and her brows furrowed as she went as fast as her hand would allow her to, the other still gripped tightly on his waist.

Cedric followed Cho into the bath, obeying her every order. Cedric watched her get down on her knees, moaning softly as she began to take him into her mouth. He moaned brokenly, shutting his eyes tightly.

If he watched this, he'd have no endurance at all.

He tried his best not to buck his hips into her warm, wet mouth. His knees shook with the effort not too, threatening to give way at any moment.

His moans echoed off the bathroom walls, hopefully there weren't any lost students wandering around the corridors at this time of night.

"Fuck," he whispered as her hand began to jerk him off faster than he'd ever felt before, and his eyes rolled back into his head, mouth open panting for air that he somehow wasn't getting fast enough. He felt the pressure coil at the pit of his stomach, and gasped.

"StopstopstopChoyouhavetostop I'mgonnacome."

Cho stopped immediately and looked up at him. "Okay I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She backed away and wrapped her arms around her legs, letting him calm down. She let her head fall between her knees, and tears ran silently down her face.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that."

Cedric looked down at Cho, silently cursing himself. "No!" he gasped. "No, Cho, it's fine!" He bent down to offer her a hand up. "Please don't cry, I just... I don't..." Cedric blushed a bit and looked up to the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling, really... "I er, don't have as much... stamina as I'd like." He turned redder at his words, trying to smile down at Cho. "I love you, remember?"

Cho nodded. "I know. I love you too. I just want to... I want to make you happy... I know things have been so hard because of what happened last year..."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. "Do you wanna... Go back to sleep?"

Cedric stared, bewildered at his girlfriend. "Cho, don't worry about that, at all. You already make me happy, no matter what you do, alright?" He kissed her temple, helping her to her feet.

"Well, we can go back to bed if you want to. I'm content with staying here or going to bed." He coughed a bit awkwardly, trying to keep a distance between his erection and Cho.

Cho stood slightly awkward with bath soap running down her body. Part of her hair was soaked from moving all over the place with her hands and splashing bath soap everywhere.

"Is it okay if we stay here? I don't really want to leave yet."

Cho grabbed one of his hands and started messing with his fingers, trying to distract herself.

Cedric smiled at his girlfriend, kissing her lips softly.

"Of course we can stay here, if that's what you really want." He took hold of her hand, wrapping one hand around her waist and placing the other on her neck. The water shifted slightly as Cedric moved in closer to Cho, trying to get as close as possible without making things rather awkward. His tongue licked her lower lip, nibbling slightly.

Cho smiled and ran the tips of her fingers along his jaw line, closing her eyes. "I love you so much."

She leaned against him and pressed her body against him. He felt so warm, and it felt so wonderful being close to him like this. This was why she loved him. She didn't feel shy in front of him like she would have with anyone else. And she loved every moment she had with him.

Cedric smiled warmly down at his girlfriend, pressing his body back against hers. "Well, I love you too." Even throughout all of the nightmares, and horrible flashbacks that Cedric had to the Third Task, Cho was always there for him. And love- to Cedric- was always being there, no matter what.

Cedric pulled back completely from Cho, save for the hand on her neck.

"Are you completely sure you don't want to stop? It's all up to you, remember."

Cho nodded. "Yeah. It's okay. I kind of have been wanting this, actually. We haven't really... Been together... In a while."

Cho kissed his neck and let out a deep breath as his scent surrounded her, comforting her. This was the Cedric she loved. Every part of him. Every aspect of his being was who she loved. More than anything. And that's all she wanted, was him. She kissed him full on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening herself to him again.

Cedric tried to think for a moment, when was the last time they'd been together like this? Certainly it had been a while... a few weeks, maybe? Either way, far, far too long for his liking.

Cedric moaned into Cho's mouth, tongue exploring everywhere he could find. He wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her right up against him. Unfortunately, it had been a bit too close, and Cedric's erection pressed into Cho. He accidentally let a moan slip, but backed away quickly.

"Eh... that seems to keep happening, doesn't it?" he said a bit embarrassed.

Cho shrugged. "Honestly, Cedric, it's alright. It's natural. It's supposed to happen, right? Don't be embarassed about it."

Cho sat down in the bath and waited for him to sit. She looked up at him lovingly.

"Oh," said Cedric a bit dumbly, "er- thanks." He sat down next to Cho in the bath, smiling at her expression. He kissed her temple, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You know, I really do love you."

Cho meant a lot to Cedric- she was a lot of firsts to him. His first love, his first dance partner, his first sexual partner... it was truly fascinating how fantastic she was.

Cho let her head rest on his shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. "I know. I really love you too."

He was her first for literally everything. And she was glad it was him, and not anyone else. He appreciated it more than anyone else would. She sat herself on his lap and wrapped his arms around her body, holding them with her own hands. Her head rested against his chest as they relaxed in the bath tub, the hot water soothing against her skin. She was quiet, enjoying his company.

Cedric smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, pulling her close to him. "That's fantastic, it really is." He tucked Cho's head into his shoulder, kissing her on the cheek. In all honesty, the only real thing Cedric needed was someone to love. Someone for emotional support, and just to have a good feeling with and around someone.

Cedric cradled Cho's face in his hands, and slowly kissed her lips, soft and with care.

Cho enjoyed the careful kiss he gave her, and kissed him back with all the devotion in her heart. She ran her fingers through his hair while she looked at him, completely silent. But she didn't need to talk, really. Her eyes told him everything. That she loved him, completely, and didn't want or need anyone but him. And that she'd always be there whenever he needed her. She kissed his chest and sighed happily. She was completely content.

Cedric smiled into their kiss, content with everything that was happening. He moaned softly when Cho ran her fingers through his hair holding onto her hips. He looked down at Cho, breasts half visible through the soapy bath water. He leaned down to her ear, his voice barely a whisper. "Are you tired at all?"

Cho's face lit up with a huge smile.

"Not at all." She whispered back.

She started kissing him, but with less ferocity as she had the first time. She'd let him make the moves this time. Let him do whatever he'd like to. My body is his, she thought to herself as she put both her hands behind his head and pushed her lips onto his hungrily.

Cedric pressed his lips against Cho's harder than he had before, with a bit more intensity. He moaned as Cho slid further down his lap, pressing his mouth closer to hers, (if that was humanly possible.) He took her hips in his hands, pulling her up against him. He moaned when he felt her soft breasts push up against his chest, hands roaming across her back. His tongue explored her mouth with as much intensity as he could manage without hurting her. He pulled Cho back slightly, as he began to kiss down her chest.

He continued to kiss down her chest, tongue sliding over her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, sucking slightly. His other hand was busy attending to her other breast, fondling and touching as much as he could.

Cho grabbed a chunk of his hair with one of her hands, fisting it as she pressed her body up against him, biting her lip and letting out soft moans. Her other hand slid down her body to where her clit was. She started rubbing it slowly, enjoying the pure pleasure that came from it. She felt a flash of heat, and she started to sweat as he suckled on her nipple. That caused her to rub faster. Her body started moving in a slow rhythmic pattern of going up, and down, up, and down... She was extremely horny, and she wanted relief. Badly. Her pussy started throbbing even harder than before, and her nipples were as hard as ever.

Cedric continued his ministrations on Cho's nipples, licking and sucking harder and faster than he did before. He pulled away for a moment, and lifted Cho onto the edge of the bath. He tipped her body backwards, spreading her legs apart and hooking them over his shoulder. Slowly, very slowly he pressed his tongue against Cho, licking up and down. He slowly ran his tongue up and down, pressing down hard on Cho's clit. One hand came up to slowly rub against Cho's opening, with Cedric's tongue pressing and prodding against her clit.

He slowly pressed a finger into her, enjoying how she was already sopping wet and throbbing for him. He moved his hands fast, worked his tongue hard against her.

Cho gasped as she felt his tongue on her. She let out a gutteral groan and put her hands on his head, forcing him down for even more. She moved her hips up to his mouth, trying to get as close as she could to him. It felt absolutely fantastic. She enjoyed every single second she could of it. Her moans grew louder and louder and louder. Her chest moved up and down quicker than usual, and her heart was hammering against her chest. She bit down hard on her lip and made noises not made for humans.

"Oh my word." She whispered, gasping yet again.

Cedric started to move faster, encouraged by the sounds that Cho had been making. He put another finger in her, moving slowly so she could adjust to the change, but quickly picking up pace.

He pulled back for a second, only to press his fingers to her clit and put his tongue inside her. Given, he hasn't really done this before- maybe once or twice- and he really hoped he was doing okay. He rubbed rapidly at her clit, while his tongue began to fuck her, swirling around and lapping up everything he could. The one hand that wasn't on her waist reached up, and he began to massage her breast again, pinching at her nipple softly as his hand and tongue sped up as fast as he could.

Cho's leg started shaking intensely as he switched himself around. She no longer had control over her body. And it felt so good. The blood completely emptied her head as she started almost screaming, trying to hold it on so as not to alert anyone that could be close by. She just wanted him inside her. Now. She squirmed inside the water, sloshing the bubbles every which way while she squirmed in pleasure. Her head swam with the pleasure and satisfaction she was feeling. And her thighs started to burn like she'd been running for hours from the muscles contracting.

Hearing Cho screaming was the breaking point for Cedric. He could feel his erection throbbing in the water, there was absolutely no blood left in his brain. He needed her now, he really fucking needed her now. Slowly, he pulled away from Cho, bringing her back into the water. He pressed his lips hard against hers, pressing his body as hard against her as he could. He pulled back slightly, so that he could line his erection up to Cho's throbbing pussy. He looked down at her, silently asking for permission, as he held his hands against her hips.

Cho nodded and kissed him, waiting for him to go. She kept herself open and inviting, her hands around his neck.

Cedric groaned and slowly pushed forward into Cho, moaning at the relief. He closed his eyes, and slowly kissed Cho as he pushed all the way inside her. He wasn't freakishly big, no- but he wasn't small, either. Once he was all the way inside Cho, he gave her a minute to adjust before sliding back out again. Cedric nearly cried, it felt so good to finally be inside her. He held his hands against her hips, and pushed back into her a little more forcefully this time. His lips found her neck, and he started to pump inside Cho faster with every thrust, trying not to hurt her.

The water sloshed around Cho as he thrusted himself. She let out cries of joy and embellished in him. She got shivers down her spine as she placed her hands on his shoulders and breathed in time with the thrusts.

"Faster." She moaned.

She knew he wanted it. She showed him that she was okay. That she wasn't hurting as much as he thought she might be. She kissed him with the intensity that she felt at that moment, willing him to just do what he needed. She tried to get him to understand without having to say anything.

Cedric couldn't take going at his normal speed anymore. He looked at Cho, who was silently egging him on to go faster. He slowed for a moment, and took a deep breath. He pushed himself deep into Cho, and slid almost all the way out. Grabbing her hips, he slammed back into Cho and immediately pulled back.

"Fuck," Cedric moaned.

He just couldn't take going slow. He closed his eyes tight, and pushed hard into Cho. His mouth hung open, silently screaming as he slammed Cho against the stone bath, water sloshing outside of the bath. His hands held her hips so hard he thought it might actually leave a bruise, but he couldn't care right now. He couldn't stop, he just kept slamming in and out of Cho, nearly as fast as he could.

Cho grimaced as he thrusted her as hard as he possibly could. Her hips started to hurt, but she didn't care. Finally, he was letting himself go. She screamed out louder than she intended to and covered her mouth with her hands while he thrusted, trying to stay quiet. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she took each filling of him with stride. Her entire body felt dead, but she didn't care. Her heart felt alive, and she knew he was satisfying himself. She could feel herself starting to come as he was inside her. She couldn't even say that she was, and she couldn't stop it. She didn't even want to. She let it happen, and resumed with him, not even wanting to stop until he was finished. She kept one hand on her mouth and scrunched his hair with the other, begging him silently with her eyes for more.

Cedric couldn't take it anymore, he felt himself starting to come undone. He felt Cho's walls clamp down around him, a sign that she had come already. He didn't want to keep her waiting for him- that would be rude. His eyes were shut tight, and he started to moan quite audibly. He felt himself on the edge, he was right there, but he needed something, anything to push him over the edge. Finally, he felt Cho grab onto his hair and push him further, and Cedric lost it.

His hips jerked forward one last time, spilling out into Cho. His scream echoed throughout the entire bathroom, and he was barely able to breathe. His entire body shook with the pleasure coursing through him, he could barely feel anything else.

Cedric gasped for air, looking up at Cho to see if she was alright.

Cho's breathing was raspy, but she let his head rest on her stomach. She played with his hair while she leaned back her head and closed her eyes, catching her breath. She didn't even know how to describe that experience. It was absolutely wonderful. Her thumb repeatedly moved across his cheek.

"That was... So wonderful." Cho whispered, sinking into the water a little and taking deep breaths. "I'm glad you got to do everything you had wanted to do."

Cho kept playing with his hair and stroking his cheek with her thumb and smiled pleasantly. This was peace. She just knew it.

Cedric tried to respond to Cho, but regaining his breath was an issue. Pretty sure that he had come about 75% of his brain out, Cedric took a minute to respond. Well, that, and the fact that he really loved when Cho played with his hair, even if he never did admit it. He smiled against Cho, lifting his head and placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"It was... it was brilliant, of course." He grinned back up at Cho. "Thank you for, er- letting me do that." His eyes suddenly filled with worry.

"Wait, are you... ah, okay? Did I hurt you?"

Cho nodded and kissed him softly. "I'm fine. Really. You didn't hurt me as much as you probably thought you would. I actually enjoyed it."

She kept playing with his hair. She could see on his face that he liked it, and that's what got him to talk to her sometimes. She kissed his head and started scratching his back gently with one hand, the other still combing his hair with her fingers.

Cedric smiled back at Cho, enjoying the feel of her hands through his hair. He sighed contently, eyes drifting closed for a moment.

"I like when you do that, you know."

There was something so calm and comforting with having someone run their hands through your hair. Cedric wasn't sure what it was, or why it felt that way, but it really didn't matter.

Cho smiled. "I figured as much. Your eyes light up whenever I do it, and your body completely relaxes. I'll do it any time you want me to. I'll do anything for you. I promise."

Cedric smiled up at Cho. "I love you, do you know that?" He let go of her waist, noticing the start of small finger-shaped bruises where his hand had been. He immediately backed away, sure that she had been dishonest about hurting her. "Oh my God, Cho, are you alright?" He looked up, concern heavy in his grey eyes.

"You really didn't have to let me to that," he said seriously. "Cho, you can always tell me to slow down, you know. I'll do it right away." He ran his finger along the beginning of what was going to be bruises.

"Do they... hurt, at all?"

Cho nodded. "You know I love you too."

When Cedric pointed out her bruises, she looked down. Strange. She didn't even feel the bruise coming on. She looked at it, slightly confused for a moment.

"I-I didn't even feel a bruise. I mean, it hurt slightly when you gripped my waist, but it was fine. I didn't care. It doesn't hurt though. Really."

Cho caressed his face and smiled. "I'm okay. I promise. Never hold back on me unless I tell you to."

Cedric looked at Cho, slightly disbelieving for a minute.

"Just... if anything I do hurts you, let me know, alright?" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently.

It's nice, being alone and content with someone you love. It was probably around 4:00 on Saturday morning, and everyone was asleep in their dorms. Cedric pulled himself up onto the side of the bath, and looked down at his girlfriend, still halfway in the soapy waters.

"I love you, Cho."

Cho looked up at him lovingly and smiled. "I will. And I love you too. I always will."

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, starting to fall asleep.

"I want to just stay here until we have to leave. But I know we probably can't."

"Mm, we could." Cedric laughed a little bit, "but it would be really unfortunate for the first prefect to want to take a bath today."

Cho smiled at the picture it would be if someone were to walk in on them. "I suppose you're right."

Cho stood up, her legs shaking slightly. Her thighs were killing her, but she grabbed a towel and dried herself off most of the way and put her clothes on slowly. She yawned and stretched while she waited for Cedric.

Cedric stayed in the bath for a little while longer than Cho, reveling in the warmth of the bath.

The worst part of the bath, thought Cedric, was having to get out at the end. Once your body becomes accustomed to the heat, it's downright freezing once you step out.

However, he had to get out at some point though, and he slowly stood up and grabbed the first towel he saw. Cedric yawned, and sat down on a seat near

Cho.

"Hey, are you sure you're alright?"

Cho laughed and nodded yet again. "Yes, I'm fine. I swear. I'm just tired."

She leaned down while she was rubbing her hair in the towel and kissed him on the lips gently. Once she was finished, her hair was slightly stringy and still a little wet, but drier than it was before. She aided him with getting his clothes on, being delicate with him so as not to possibly arouse him again.

Cedric smiled and kissed Cho on the cheek. "Hey, thanks." However, his hair was still dripping wet and plastered to his forehead.

Taking a new towel from the rack, Cedric halfway dried his hair. It wasn't dripping, but it wasn't completely dry anymore, either.

"Do you want me to walk you to your Common Room?" Cedric thought for a moment.

"It's probably around 4:30, there might be some Professors up."

Cho bit her lip and thought for a moment. "I think it's safer if we don't. Otherwise you'll get in trouble too, and we might get suspected of 'illicit activities'. I'll see you soon, okay?"

She kissed him on the lips again and started walking towards the door.

"Ah, yeah. That makes sense, wouldn't want to get caught." Cedric smiled a bit forcefully, he had always enjoyed spending time with Cho, even if it was for just a few minutes.

"What do you mean by 'soon'?", Cedric asked with mild amusement in his voice.

Cho stopped in her steps and turned around with a devious smirk on her face. "Oh, you'll see. I'll have an owl send you a note at breakfast."

And with that, she opened the door, and closed it quietly behind her, rushing back to the library before one of the Professors could catch her. She gathered all of her things and got to the common room safely.

Cedric sighed tiredly and rubbed his forehead, which was damp with the remaining water his fringe had left.

'Maybe I'll go get an early breakfast," thought Cedric. There was always at least one Professor in the Great Hall no matter what time. Cedric pulled on the last bit of his robes, and shuffled off to have some toast.

* * *

a/n: **Hey everyone! This was actually our very first fic together. :) I quite like it. But just let us know! Review like no other! Thank you guys!**


End file.
